Poke-adventures: Ash's new journey
by myusernme
Summary: Ash is back home for his thirteenth B-day. But inside him the longing for adventure remains. He is constantly thinking back on his journeys, But where will he go? Who will join him? Will he bring all his Pokémon? meet up with old friends? Only time will tell!
1. Pallet's master

It was evening, my thirteenth birthday. Wow, how time goes by. It is hard to believe looking back... Looking at how much my world has changed.

I thought I always had the perfect plan. When Pikachu and I... "Ash!" I heard a high pitched voice yell. I turned around. My mom was standing there.

"Ash, is everything all right?" I didn't reply. I had been thinking about this for a while now. I knew what must be done.

"Ash!?" She asked again. I knew I couldn't ignore for very long. I looked up and smiled. It was nice to be home. I flashed a thumbs up to show her I was fine.

"It's alright if you want to stay up here, but don't you think you could say hi to some of our guests? They came all this way to see you..." She said.

I sighed. "I will be right down." I told her. I didn't mean to seem distant, but I knew I had a path to take. A path far away, a brand new journey.

I grabbed my backpack and headed down the stairs. Might as well celebrate for Pallet's grandest, no, the world's greatest master.


	2. Meeting up with Richie

Everyone in the crowded room started cheering. I couldn't count how many. I glanced around the room, back and forth. "Uhh, hey everyone!" "Ash! Ash!" I could hear voices shouting out. After a moment of standing there I decided to speak up. "I'm going outside." I said. I navigated through the crowds, which was mostly screaming girls, till I could get outside. "Pika! pika!" I looked down to see Pikachu standing next to another Pikachu. "Who is that Pikachu?" "Pika pi!" "Remember me ash?" I heard a familiar voice say. I glanced around. "Richie!" I shouted out. "long time no see Ash!" He replied. "Check this out..." He pulled out this pokedex except it was about three times the size of mine. It's a national dex Ash. "National? Like with all the Pokémon?" I questioned. I guess technology never stops improving. Time keeps going by... "Yes, it is all the Pokémon. Well, most. I'm sure there are plenty of Pokémon we haven't even seen! Doesn't that excite you!?" Richie asked. I just shrugged. There was no reason to respond to a childish question like that. Of course I knew there were Pokémon I hadn't seen before. I guess it excites me. "What's with the mood?" Richie asked. "Don't you think you should be out catching them all right now?" Richie asked me. "Well, I was visiting home... I haven't been back for about three years." I said this with confidence, but then began to think. Three years. Three whole years. 1095 days... What have I been doing? Just what have I been doing...


	3. Misty's letter

After a bit of silence Richie spoke up. "I almost forgot!" Since you weren't back yet, I asked your mom if I could give you this letter. It's from an old friend or something." He handed me the letter and I opened it slowly. Seeing how curious he was, I decided to read it aloud. "Dear Ash, it's me Misty! Do you remember me? Well, My sisters are back from a world tour, and I don't have to be gym leader. You know what that means? Well, we could travel around together. Just like the old days. Except, just me and you. What do you say? Give me your answer by meeting me at the Cerulean gym. Love Misty..." Travel again? with misty? hmm... "Are you dating this Misty girl?" Richie mindlessly asked. "No!" I quickly responded. Although that wouldn't be all that bad... But I think I'm getting distracted. Misty would never be interested in a relationship. I'm being crazy. But it's not like Richie should know that. In an attempt to break the silence I said "Misty is just an old friend of mine. I destroyed her bike..." "Destroyed! how?" Richie asked. "Well, It's a long story" I said with a laugh. Maybe Richie wasn't as childish as I thought. Maybe I really do need to go on a journey, with Misty perhaps. Perhaps...


	4. Back on the road

The next morning I began to pack everything up. If I wanted to meet up with misty, I should hurry. Cerulean was a bit far from here. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he jumped on my shoulder. "hey there Pikachu, we're going on a journey again." "pika! pika pi!" I laughed a little. It's good to know Pikachu is just as excited as I am. My mom came upstairs at that moment. "Ash, what are you packing for?" she asked me. I took a deep breath, "Mom, I am leaving on a journey again." A few moments went by before she replied saying "Well, alright. I thought you might do that. But remember! You can always come back home. Alright?" "Alright mom, no worries. I'm bringing Pikachu with me." "just Pikachu?" my mom questioned with far too much concern. "yea, just Pikachu, my best pal." I started to smile. Pikachu and I had done so much together, it would be impossible to go on a journey by myself. With Pikachu by my side I left the house and started walking towards route one. I knew this would be a short travel, for I had been through here before. The route had remained just the way I remembered it.


	5. (A not) Complete pokedex

I kept walking without breaks straight to viridian. Occasionally I could see wild Pidgey and Spearow. "Wouldn't make that mistake again," I said with a small laugh. I'm sure by now that I could take the flock, but that would be a waste of perfect energy. The energy that used to overwhelm me has been gone lately. Maybe if I retrace my steps I can find that passion again. The longing to catch 'em all and train them to be the very best. I entered the Pokémon center in viridian. This is where misty got mad about her broken bike... In fact, that bike caused us to be friends. After eating, I called my mom. "Hello Ash, where are you now?" She asked. "Just viridian" I answered. "I should reach cerulean in about two days." My mom was silent for a moment. "Okay then, so you are staying in the Kanto region? It's not bad to stay close to home you know." She told me. "Actually, I'm kind of doing my journey over again." I had spoken before I thought, over again? Not confident that was a great idea. What if misty changes her mind? And what did she mean just the two of us? I began to wonder how Brock was doing. "Ash! What do you mean over again? I didn't know you could collect a badge twice!" my mom said quite shocked. I guess I could have been more clear there. "You can't collect badges twice. I'm traversing the region again; not collecting badges." "Oh, but what about being the very best, wasn't that your dream?" My mom questioned. "Well, I'm actually working to fill the pokedex." I stated. Not that I was, but I probably would. "That's nice ash! How many new rare Pokémon have you caught?" She said that with such enthusiasm that I felt bad when I answered. "None yet." I tried to hide the embarrassment in my voice. "Oh..." My mom said. I could tell she was seriously disappointed. "Well, I guess you could go looking tomorrow. Right Ash?" her voice had gone back up in tone. "Uhh yea, was going to do that." I said sounding as confident as possible. I Better actually start to do that...


	6. Viridian forest

Pikachu and I rose early the next morning, it would be best to make it through Viridian forest during the day. Then I would head to Pewter city. As we were traversing through the forest I could see wild Caterpie crawling across the ground. Occasionally I would come across bunches of wild Pikachu. "Pika!" Pikachu cheered. "wow! that's a lot of Pikachu!" I said when we came across a giant group of _Pikachu. The group of them was probably about three hundred. "Pika, pika Pikachu!" I could tell by_ Pikachu's voice he wanted to play with them, and since it was still early in the day, why not? "Ok Pikachu, but not too long" I said. As soon as I finished the last word Pikachu jumped off of my shoulder and ran to join the enormous group. I watched Pikachu play with the others. "Ash!" I heard an extremely familiar voice yell. Wait, that sounds like misty!

"Misty! I shouted out as if she couldn't hear me very well. Hi Ash, how is Pikachu?" Misty asked. "Pika!" Pikachu shouted out before I could answer. "Pikachu's doing great," I said with a smile. It kind of surprised me that Misty would be out here. Especially since she was terrified of bug Pokémon. "Hey misty, I have a question" I said. "Yeah Ash?" she replied. "Since you are here, does that mean you aren't afraid of bugs anymore" I asked. "Umm, not exactly. I brought a bunch of repels with me." she said." "Well what are you doing out here?" I asked. She had to have a reason. Why would she go way out of her comfort zone into a forest full of bugs? It was silent for a moment. Then misty said, "I came in hopes of meeting up with you. You see, I Kind of guessed you would head home for your thirteenth birthday. That's why I set out here. So, do you think we could travel together?" She asked me. "Travel with you" I repeated kind of unsure. "yeah, but through a different region. Just the two of us!" I stayed quiet for a moment, this decision would effect my entire journey. I began to wonder what region she had in mind...


End file.
